Ashita mo Haretara
Ashita mo Haretara (明日も晴れたら 空野葵, lit. If It Would Be A Clear Day Tomorrow) is the character song of Sorano Aoi and Nozaki Sakura. It is sung by their seiyuus, Kitahara Sayaka and Endo Aya. Lyrics |-|Kanji= お気に入りの靴 履いて飛び出す 荷物は胸に詰めた 夢と希望だけ どこまでも 広がった 空にご挨拶 水たまり ジャンプしてゴキゲンな休日 分かれ道でも迷わない ココロは真っ直ぐに 矢印→気の向くまま さぁ行こう ある晴れた日の日曜日 両手 元気に振ってぐんぐん歩いてゆこう 明日も晴れたなら きっと 今日よりも良い事ありそう 騒がしい日々を 今は忘れて たまには背伸びをして 気分を変えよう どこまでも広がった 海を眺めたり 砂浜に書いた夢 誰にも教えない 波打ち際のおまじない ココロは正直に 矢印→気の向くまま さぁ行こう ある晴れた日の日曜日 両手 元気に振ってぐんぐん歩いてゆこう 明日が曇りでも きっと 今日よりも気持ち晴れ模様 ある晴れた日の日曜日 両手 元気に振ってぐんぐん歩いてゆこう 明日も晴れたなら きっと今日よりも良い事ありそう ある晴れた日の日曜日 両手 元気に振ってぐんぐん歩いてゆこう 明日が曇りでも きっと 今日よりも気持ち晴れ模様 |-|Romaji= okini iri no kutsu haite tobidasu nimotsu wa mune ni tsumeta yume to kibou dake doko made mo hirogatta sora ni goaisatsu mizutamari JANPU shite GOKIGEN na kyuujitsu wakare michi demo mayowanai KOKORO wa massugu ni yajirushi → ki no muku mama saa ikou aru hareta hi no nichiyoubi ryoute genki ni futte gungun aruiteyukou ashita mo hareta nara kitto kyou yori mo ii koto arisou sawagashii hibi wo ima wa wasurete tama ni wa senobi wo shite kibun wo kaeyou doko made mo hirogatte umi wo nagametari sunahama ni kaita yume dare ni mo oshienai namiuchigiwa no omajinai KOKORO wa shoujiki ni yajirushi → ki no muku mama saa ikou aru hareta ni ho nichiyoubi ryoute genki ni futte gungun aruiteyukou ashita ga kumori demo kitto kyou yori mo kimochi hare moyou aru hareta hi no nichiyoubi ryoute genki ni futte gungun aruiteyukou ashita mo hareta nara kitto kyou yori mo ii koto arisou aru hareta ni ho nichiyoubi ryoute genki ni futte gungun aruiteyukou ashita ga kumori demo kitto kyou yori mo kimochi hare moyou |-|Translation= I put on my favorite shoes and jump out The only weights on my chest are dreams and hope I greet the forever expanding skies I jump over bodies of water and have a pleasant day off I won’t get lost even on road forks, my heart is heading straight forward The directing arrow → Faces the way I want it, c’mon let’s go On a sunny Sunday We’ll wave both our hands energetically and trot our way If tomorrow is sunny too I’m sure even better things than today will happen These noisy days, forget them for now Stretch out your back once in a while and change things up Watching the ever-expanding ocean Drawing our dreams in the sand and not telling anyone else A charm on the beach, the heart is honestspoken The directing arrow → Faces the way I want it, c’mon let’s go On a sunny Sunday We’ll wave both our hands energetically and trot our way If tomorrow is sunny too I’m sure our mood will be even sunnier than today On a sunny Sunday We’ll wave both our hands energetically and trot our way If tomorrow is sunny too I’m sure even better things than today will happen On a sunny Sunday We’ll wave both our hands energetically and trot our way If tomorrow is sunny too I’m sure our mood will be even sunnier than today Category:Songs